


days where each hour (is a war i fought to survive)

by Morning_Glory_Skyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, ha, im celebrating finally buying the game by hurting all of you, im sorry did you think this would be /happy/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory_Skyes/pseuds/Morning_Glory_Skyes
Summary: Soulmarks are the very first thing one's soulmate will say to them. After that, the marks change, inking whatever one's mark last said into the holder's skin.
Relationships: Link/Sidon/Revali, Urbosa/Mipha/Zelda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	days where each hour (is a war i fought to survive)

**Author's Note:**

> _IM BACK_

Soulmarks are the very first thing one's soulmate will say to them. After that, the marks change, inking whatever one's mark last said into the holder's skin.

Revali is born without a single mark. Eventually _Will the two of you SHUT UP?!_ runs along his thigh in a deep green ink when he's about two years old, the words quivering slightly in the way that says they've been bellowed by a very agitated being. It also says that it's aimed at more than one person. Raveli shivers slightly at the thought that he has two (or more!) soulmates.

Then at the age of eight, when he's halfway through practicing his archery, a new mark ripples down his arm. Excited, Revali releases the arrow he's got pulled back, already in the process of snapping his gaze down towards the words. As his mind registers the words, his heart sinks and his hands grow slack; his bow crashes to the ground below him. _If you weren't my soulmate, I'd drown your feathered ass!_ lines the feathers there in a shade of deep crimson.

With a choked, hastily broken off sob, Revali snatches up his stuff and bolts from the training fields. Later that night, when tears have long since stained his face, he vows to never, _ever_ fall in love with his soulmate.

_(If his soulmate considers him an asshole, then he'll be the best damn asshole Hyrule has ever seen.)_

* * *

Prince Sidon of the Zora is born with two soulmarks on his flesh. His mother takes one look at them and gasps, recoiling in horror before fleeing the room. He never sees her again. It's only later that he finds she died in battle.

Both of his marks are in spots that he cannot see without help, whether it be someone else or a rather convenient mirror. So he goes to his sister. “Mipha?” he asks one morning, poking his head into her room.

She looks up from what she's working on, silently beckoning him into the room. “Yes, little shark? Did you need something?”

He perches on the edge of her bed and stares up at her. She's taller than him and he wonders if he'll ever be taller than her. “What do my soulmarks say?” he finally asks, turning his back on her so she can read the words.

Mipha is silent for a while, a faint huff of laughter escaping her lips. “Well, one says 'Will the two of you shut up?!' It's written in green.”

“Does that mean I'll have _TWO_ soulmates?” Sidon blurts, excitedly twisting his head around to he can see Mipha. She lazily moves out of the way of his swinging head-fin, smiling easily.

“I suppose so. Here, let me see the other one.” There's a moment of silence before she breathes in sharply.

“Mipha? What is it, big sister?”

“Promise me this, Sidon,” she begins, dangerously low, and Sidon turns to see that her eyes are glowing an eerie black, “that if you meet whoever says this, inform me _right away_.”

“Mipha?” he repeats, cautious but also curious. “What does it say?”

His sister breathes in slowly and he can feel her power relaxing slightly. “This one is blue. ' _Well, aren't you an optimistic fish-face.'_ ” she reads off and Sidon's heart _sinks_. How could anyone be so _rude_? Especially to the Prince of the Zoras?

_(How could anyone be cruel to their own soulmate?_

_Suddenly, Sidon doesn't want to meet them anymore.)_

* * *

Prince Lisikelyn Damarius Hyrule is born with a single soulmark etching its way across his right leg. _I'm the greatest archer of the Rito!_ it reads in blue, wrapping neatly around the flesh just below the junction of his thighs.

“Well,” his father muses, “that's one way to make friends with the Rito.” His wife laughs for a few moments, then cuts herself off with a scream when the second child decides to be born.

Princess Zelda Amaterian Hyrule is born two minutes later just as the queen's last breath leaves her body; two soulmarks inked upon her flesh. _I sat in a lot of chairs to find you, you know_ and _Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to officially meet you_ grace her skin.

Lisikelyn is six when his second soulmark shimmers into view, the slender letters inking their way around the flesh of his left thigh. The mark is an exact mirror image of the one he was born with; only the words are different. _Wow! You're the Hylian Champion? That's amazing!_ it reads in squiggly, crimson print. As he ages, the letters change, the handwriting shifting from a child's scratch to that of someone finally learning to write neatly.

At the age of nine, he takes one look at the Royal Courtroom politics—and at the elders eying him hungrily—and says, “Nope.” Then, turning to his father, he adds, “I want to be a knight,” and immediately throws his sister under the throne with, “ZeeZee can rule.” His father laughs, but plays along and allows his son entrance into the Knights. Three months later, Lisikelyn shortens his name to Link and never looks back again.

Then, years later when he and Zelda are just reaching their twenty first birthdays, he meets Revali for the first time. The Rito smirks at him as they enter the village, searching for a Champion that would be able to pilot Vah Medoh with grace and ease. It's only fitting that the Divine Beast capable of flight be given to the Rito. They meet with the elder, the leader of the village nodding as they explain what they're searching for. “Yes,” she says, nodding, “I think I know exactly what you're looking for.” The ancient Rito turns towards the entrance. “Have someone bring Revali to me.”

Only moments later does said Rito whirl into the room, smirking. “You called, elder?” he asks, and the smug arrogance in his voice makes Link want to punch him.

She only smiles at him. “The Princess and Knight of Hyrule wish for you to pilot Vah Medoh.”

Revali turns to look at Zelda, searching her face for a few moments. Then his gaze shifts to Link and he smirks widely. “Well, I am, after all, the greatest archer of the Rito!” Beside him, his sister gaps, her hand immediately coming up to grasp at his arm. He shakes his head, a movement that's just sharp enough for her to see it, and steps back to take up position behind her without saying a word.

“That's quite the claim,” she finally says. “I hope you're ready to back it up.”

_(Link doesn't speak the entire time._

_He never will speak to Revali.)_

* * *

He meets his second soulmate when they head into the Zora's Domain to ask Princess Mipha of the Zora to pilot Vah Ruta. She meets them at the palace, a small shadow trailing behind her. “Princess Zelda,” the Zora princess says quietly. “It's a pleasure to officially meet you.”

Zelda blinks at her, eyes wide. “Oh, hello to you, too,” she returns and watches as the Zora princess startles, then beams.

“Oh!” Mipha exclaims.

“Big sister!” her little shadow cries, peeking out from behind her, “did you find your soulmate?”

Mipha twitches, almost as if she had forgotten he was there, and turns to bend down to his height. “Yes, Sidon, I did find my soulmate.” She glances over at Zelda for a moment. “One of them, anyway.”

“If you share the same marks that I do, then our third is Urbosa of the Gerudo,” Zelda informs her, vaguely amused as the Zora princess' eyes go huge. “Changing subjects entirely, this is my Knight, Link.” She gestures towards the blond standing behind her and Sidon bounces forward.

“Wow!” he exclaims, “you're the Hylian Champion? That's amazing!” and Link feels the breath leave his lungs. Zelda makes a noise like she's trying to stifle a gasp. A Rito, a Hylian, and a Zora. What a trio they'll make. Like with Revali, he doesn't speak, terrified of the very real chance that none of them will make it out of this alive.

_(Then his nightmare comes true._

_It's all a mess of fire and death and so much pain and they don't come back again.)_


End file.
